Mischief
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: The story of the time Gran Gran got fooled by her son, who had an octopus on his head. Warning for mischief.


Wow, is Hotspur writing about something other the Fire Nation? Yes, she is. Meet Hakoda and his cousin Bato, as they try to trick Kana with the octopus. Dedicated to Sapphire Warg, Isaia and Jessieheart! Kana is married to Kuri (Hakoda's father) and Saghani is Kuri's sister. Hence, Bato is Sokka and Katara's first cousin. Well, enough yapping.

Mischief 

Hakoda and Bato had a problem. Next week was to be the Great Hunt of El and neither of them would be allowed to attend. Even though they were both strong men of eleven, Mother and Aunt Saghani had forbidden them to go. Even though they had nobly argued their cause, the heartless mothers had only assigned them extra chores for their bravery in speaking up against such injustice.

"So now what do we do, 'koda?" Bato asked, sitting and warming his hands by the fire. They had been cleaning furs all day and they were tired.

"We are going on that hunt, Bato! I don't care if what it takes a miracle, we are going. We need a plan," Hakoda said, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. He was still cleaning the furs with the edge of his new boomerang.

"It's hopeless, genius. Mama won't agree unless Aunt Kana does," Bato said mournfully as he returned to work.

"That only makes our task easier. We only have one person to convince now," Hakoda cheered up, the eternal optimist.

"Even the great spirits themselves could not move Aunt Kana. She's so stubborn." Bato had long resigned himself to not going and proving himself a man. He had so wanted to take down a seal and bring his mother back a new pelt.

"That's it! The Great Spirit will convince Mama to let us go! Bato, I am a genius!" Hakoda said, leaping up with a huge grin on his face. Bato had long associated that look with a point of time where all chaos was about to break loose. This was the time where Bato knew he should turn back and the point he never did.

"The Great Spirit? And just how are we going to do that? They don't just show up at our request, you know," Bato retorted, wondering how much trouble this little escapade would be.

"Patience, my friend. The Great Spirit of the ocean is closer then you think. We'll need an octopus, some fire wood, some animal skins with blubber in them and a very spooky voice," Hakoda plotted, his mind already made up. "Trust me and we'll have an unforgettable experience." Bato was scared to find out just how unforgettable it would be.

* * *

As Aunt Kana sat sewing at the doorway of her tent, she had expected everything to be normal. Therefore, she was shocked to see a dark creature rising from behind the snow bank, mist clouding the figure. It was shaggy, with mounds of hair and an octopus-like head. It was taller then any normal man and it thickened round the middle. "Kannnnnnnnnnna" it keened softly in a spooky voice.

Kana gripped her needle protectively, wishing her husband was already home from fishing. "Who are you?" she whispered, her voice trembling. Her son Hakoda was still out there, what if the creature had eaten her sweet baby boy? Some ocean spirits tempted little boys and then devoured them.

"I'm the spirit of the Ocean, the guardian of the Southern Water Tribe. I have heard the prayers of your son, Hakoda."

"Hakoda? He is alive, right?" Kana called, ready to defend her child with her life, spirit or no spirit.

"Yes, he is fine. I am here to order you to let him go on the hunt. He is a good boy and will bring you many pelts!" the voice said in a chilling wail.

This must be a trick. "Help! A Spirit Monster has taken my child!" Kana wailed, grabbing her son's staff. She would not let her son die a horrible death. With a war-yell from her native tribe, Kana ran out of her tent straight towards the creature, ready to skewer it. She would fight to the death if need be, but her son would live to see another day. "Get the men!"

Kana had no warrior training, but with admirable skill, she closed her eyes and smacked at the head of the creature. She was pleased to hear someone was sent it flying. "Die, creature!" she snapped. As she opened her eyes, she realized some very upsetting things.

There was an octopus on the ground, along with burning skins which was being used to make mist. The "monster" was made of two very familiar boys. They had covered themselves with pelts and Hakoda was sitting on Bato's shoulders. Everything fell into place with a sickening thud.

"Hi Mama. I'm sure you are wondering just what is going on," Hakoda said, with a disarming grin.

Kana nodded numbly. She actually wasn't sure if she wanted to know what the heck her idiot son had done!

"Aunt Kana, I can explain. Well, Hakoda can explain. Oh please don't tell my mother! I'm sorry!" Bato pleaded, as he set his friend down.

"It was just a joke…Mama," Hakoda said, having the grace to look sheepish.

Kana had not said anything. She was too busy fuming to even say a word. There was a long silence as Kana mentally processed that she had almost killed her own child with a spear. Then she realized that he had nearly scared the living daylights out of her and that she could feel guilty after she made her nephew and son pay…dearly. She had not traveled halfway across the world and left a terrible marriage to end up dying of shock at her front door. Grabbing an ear from each boy, she leaned in very close. "I'm not laughing," she hissed in a low tone. "Maybe your mother will find it more amusing, Bato. Come, let's ask her!"

* * *

Bato sat on the icy ground, trying to cool his scorched backside. Mama had definitely not been amused at what Aunt Kana had to say. Bato should not have been surprised had found himself over his mother's lap and facing the floor of the tent. That nearly always happened when Hakoda dragged him into mischief. Hakoda a few feet away was receiving the same treatment from an irate Aunt Kana. Although both boys had managed to take their punishments without shedding a single tear, it had been a most unpleasant experience. Even though their heavy clothing, their mother's hands had definitely left an impression.

"Well, it could have been worse," Hakoda said, shifting awkwardly as he tried to get comfortable.

"We are confined to the camps, we have extra chores and our fathers are going to give us the same treatment if not worse when they come back. How could this have gotten worse?" Bato demanded, debating if she throw a snow-ball at him.

"Mama could have skewered us with the spear," Hakoda said lamely, with a chuckle. "Oh come on, sometime we'll look back at this and laugh."

"Next time you have a bright idea…," Bato rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just plan it out a little better." No matter what, they were friends forever.

An/Awww! Well, least they have their friendship! Back to working on Downfall!


End file.
